Do You Remember?
by Mitzia
Summary: "Do you guys remember that girl we saw at the park nine years ago? You know, the one with blood on her clothes? I know it might sound strange, but I think that new student might be her." T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright that day at the park. It was about seventy-six degrees outside and no one wanted to be hot and sweaty. People nowadays would rather stay indoors with the air conditioning on at full blast.

I'm not like those other people though.

I went to the house phone and called a few of my friends to go to the park with me.

"Tamaki, it's too hot," my bookworm friend, Kyoya, said.

"Can we go swimming?" the devious twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, asked. They weren't very active as most would think.

"No way! The park sounds like a lot of fun!" the joyful, Honey-senpai, cheered. I heard a grunt of acceptance from his cousin, Mori-senpai. They're masters in martial arts, so the heat and potential sweat were nothing to be afraid of.

"Why should we?" Hikaru asked.

"It'll be fun. We can play frisbee and catch!" I suggested. It's been a while since we played those.

Kyoya sighed into his phone. "You know he's going to get his way. Why not just go now?" he said.

The twins sighed and everyone hung up. I smiled cheekily and put a ball and frisbee in my old gym bag. I ran out of the mansion and to the park which thankfully wasn't very far.

We all lived relatively close to each other, so I knew they'd be here soon.

Kyoya came up the road behind me with a thick book in hand. He never went anywhere without one. Hikaru and Kaoru were coming up the main road. Their red hair was easily noticeable. Mori-senpai carried Honey-senpai on his broad shoulders on the sidewalk.

"It's so beautiful today!" Honey-senpai cheered. He jumped off his cousin's shoulders and ran around in the grass. Somehow, he maintained being a child, physically and mentally. But, that was part of his charm.

"You should take a hint from your senpai and be more cheerful," I said to the twins. They glared at me and sat in the grass.

This was normal and not scary at all, considering I was older and more mature, if I do say so myself. However, when I got daggers sent to me by Kyoya, I felt a bit scared for my life.

"Let's play catch, Tama-chan!" the small blonde boy begged. Mori walked across the field to have his own area. I smiled and took the frisbee out of the bag.

I threw it towards the smaller senpai would had to jump high to catch it. His karate spirit really showed when he did a spinning kick in the air and threw the disc to Mori-senpai before returning to the ground.

The taller boy caught it one-handed without even looking at it. Whenever he does cool stuff like that, I wonder if he's secretly an alien ninja or something.

He swung his arm and released the frisbee, making it fly in my direction. Since I've never taken any form of martial arts, my jump was pitiful and the disc continued to glide in the air over my head and behind me.

"I'll get it!" I said once it landed on a hill behind me. I turned on my heel and dashed for the hill. The disc was pretty far, considering how hard the throw was. It was on the very top and away from my friends.

The frisbee was next to a large oak tree that leaned far too close to the ground due to ever-changing weather patterns in Japan.

I grabbed it and noticed a girl sitting behind the tree. I looked up at her face. She had big brown eyes and straight long hair of the same color.

She smiled brightly when she noticed me.

I smiled back until I noticed the soaking blood stains that were splattered on her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" the girl said cheerfully. Although I didn't mean to, I fell back and scooted away on the grass. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Y-Your clothes!" I practically screamed.

She tilted her head before looking at her clothes. "Huh?!" she screamed.

"Tamaki!" Behind me, Kyoya and the others ran up the hill.

"Who's the-" Hikaru started. Everyone stared silently at the blood.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly.

The girl was now visible shaking. How did she not know about the stains?

She didn't answer and continued to shake. "We're not going to hurt you," I smiled. I know I shouldn't be smiling in a situation like this, but people have told me my smile can melt even hearts of stone.

"I think it's Haruhi Fujioka," she said slowly, unsure of herself.

"You think?" Kyoya asked.

"I-I can't remember," she said.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked at her clothes again. She put her hand on her stomach where the blood seemed to be more fresh. Her hand retracted to reveal a palm covered in blood.

She was lost in thought for a while until her head shot up to see us. "Mommy! I need to help her!" Haruhi yelled.

The blood soaked brunette was about to run away when the twins grabbed her wrists. "You need help first."

She struggled, but Mori-senpai held her in his arms bridal style. We had a mentally mutual agreement to get her to safety first.

Mori-senpai carried Haruhi to Kyoya's house. He came from a family of doctors and policemen, so he could help her and her mother.

Once we arrived we took her to a guest room while Kyoya informed his father and brothers about her.

"Mommy needs my help!" she cried.

"So do you. We'll run to our house to get clothes," Hikaru said. The twins' parents were fashion designers and they had an abundance of clothes.

Honey-senpai left to get toys to try making her more open to us. Mori- senpai left to make sure he would hurry up. Now it was just Haruhi and I.

"I need to help my mommy," she sniffled.

"We'll find her. You can trust us," I said.

Haruhi wiped away a tear that slipped out and smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki."

For some reason, such simple words made me extremely happy. My heart sped up a bit and my face grew hot. What is this feeling?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well this story seems successful so far XD I hope I'll be able to continue without many problems (problems meaning my laziness XD)**

**JMarieAllenPoe - Thank you! Um...as of right now, nothing is set in stone with pairings, (but there probably will be XD) If there is, it will most likely be TamaHaru. Can't ship her with anyone else .v.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya opened the door for a group of nurses. "Where is Hitachiin-sama with the new clothes?" one nurse said.

On cue, Hikaru ran in holding a small pink frilly dress. "Here it is," he said. He gave it to a nurse and they escorted Haruhi out of the guest room.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

Kyoya nodded. "It isn't her blood from what I can tell."

"Can you find her mother? She's been wanting to see her. It's probably her blood!" I said.

Kyoya shook his head. "I already had my brothers look into the case."

"And?" Hikaru asked.

"The police report say her mom was murdered. We don't know a murderer or motive, but the weapon is a blade that was left at the scene."

We stayed silent, trying to take in the information. "She doesn't have a mom now?" I asked. Kyoya nodded.

I can imagine how she must feel. I had to leave my mother in France a year ago. I haven't heard anything about her since. But Haruhi's mom is dead. She has no chance of seeing her again.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and came up with a proper solution. "Once she's done getting checked, I'll take her home. She still doesn't know," I said.

Kyoya nodded and showed me to the room where Haruhi was wearing the dress. She looked like an angel. The dress was a perfect for for her small frame. Her hair fell around her shoulders, outlining her thin face.

"I'm okay!" Haruhi cheered.

"That's great. Come on, tell me where your house is. I'll take you there," I said. She nodded and told me her address.

Luckily, it wasn't that far. I don't know why, but for some reason I want to leave her as soon as possible. Maybe it was because she reminded me of myself? I doubt that. Maybe it was because I'd spill the beans. I have a big mouth. Even I'd let something like this out.

"There it is!" Haruhi said. She pointed to an apartment complex and ran up the stairs.

I rang the doorbell for her and a tall man opened it. He hand messy brown hair and stubble from not shaving in some time. "Haruhi!" he yelled.

He bent down to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Daddy!"

"Haruhi!" he yelled.

He had dried tears on his face. Perhaps he had already gotten the news.

I was about to leave when he looked at me. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to me," he said. He sounded sincerely grateful. I was speechless and just nodded.

He took her inside and Haruhi gave me a smile and a wave. It was so beautiful.

I returned to Kyoya's home. "She's with her dad," I said.

"So what now?" Kaoru asked.

"There's nothing we can do now. She's back home and safe," Kyoya said.

He was right. There was nothing we could do.

Since we now had nothing to do with her, we never saw Haruhi again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for reading! The amount of views/reviews/favs/follows is truly...inspiring, for lack of a better word XD This isn't the end (although I'm making it sound like it is...way to go me...XD) - there's still a loooot more to go. I hope you'll keep reading~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of my second year of high school started off like any other school day. I got up, got dressed, and left for school at the same time I always have. I've been going to Ouran since I came to Japan a long time ago. I had been a popular face among the female students and an envious one among the male due to the former popularity. Everyone knew who I was for some reason and I made it a goal of mine to know each and every one of them as well. I didn't want to be seen like an approachable deity. I wanted to be just like them. The attention was only superficial and never got to my head.

At least that's what I like to believe, anyway.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked grossed out as I entered their classroom. The Hitachiin twins were finally in the high school building. They were the youngest in our group of friends by a year, next to Kyoya and I who were second years and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who were seniors. Now, we were all together. In different grades, but together none the less.

"What's up with you, boss?" Hikaru asked. He turned around in his desk to face me instead of the handheld game he was playing with his brother.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Was there something on my face? Was my uniform missing something? I was running a little late this morning so maybe I missed a portion of it.

"You're walking funny," he said.

"Yeah. It's like you're the Queen of England or something," Kaoru added.

"How so?"

"You're walking so proudly and everyone's saying good morning like you own the place," Hikaru said.

"Well my dad is the-"

"Not what we mean."

"I don't understand what's up then. Maybe I'm showing off my confidence in how the new school year is going to go!" I flipped a piece of blonde hair away from my face as an added effect. This caught the attention of other students in the room. It also casted a distasteful expression on the redheads' faces.

"Maybe it's something wrong with your head," they said in unison. It still scares me how they manage to do that. Can they read each other's mind because they were in the womb together or something?

"It's no different from usual, sadly."

I jumped and shrieked at the voice behind me only to find it was Kyoya. He stood behind me with his arms crossed and his glasses being readjusted. That and his perfect black hair made him look all the more mysterious and cool. Now, even more people were paying attention to our conversation.

"Morning, Kyoya," Kaoru greeted.

"Good morning. Tamaki, you know homeroom is about to start, right?" Kyoya said, directing his attention towards me after greeting the Hitachiin.

"No, it's- really?" I looked at the wall clock and saw the minute hand on the three and the hour hand on the eight.

"How long do you intend on staying here?" the boy with glasses asked.

"Not much longer."

"Sure, boss."

"Come on, we're going."

Kyoya dragged me by the arm out of the classroom. We were met by a group of five students standing outside of the door, politely waiting until we exited so they could enter without squishing either of us.

"Good morning, Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai," the group smiled.

"Good morning, my ready-to-learn underclassmen!" I replied cheerfully.

Kyoya pulled me along harder past the line of first years. At the end of the line, I noticed a person in a normal grayish sweater and khaki pants. It was nothing remotely close to the Ouran uniform consisting of a purple blazer and black slacks.

"Come on, now." My best friend yanked my arm harder and directed me to our second year homeroom.

"Did you see that person back there?" I asked him once we got settled in our seats. We still had a minute or two to spare to talk before the homeroom bell rang.

"What person?"

"The one in the odd clothes outside Hikaru and Kaoru's class."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"I could have sworn I saw someone. Maybe it's a new student or teacher." I think about the possible options silently in my head. "Oh! What if they're a psychopath that came to murder us!" I gasped.

Kyoya throws me a sidewards glance from his seat beside me. "I'm sure they are."

The conversation ended as we entered our class. The teacher gave each of us a kind smile and nodded towards our seats. "I told you we weren't going to be late," I whispered to Kyoya. He just glared and shushed me.

As the class went on, I couldn't help but think about who it was I saw in the hall. I know it was probably unimportant and irrelevant, but it just itched at the back of my mind. It probably wasn't a serial killer or else we would have heard something by now. No one else seemed to notice them. What if it was a ghost?!

I took out a small piece of paper from my notebook to ask Kyoya. I slid the paper carefully onto his desk and was unseen by the teacher. Kyoya took one look at it and glared at me almost immediately. He scribbled something on the same paper and handed it back to me.

_Does your idiocy have an off button?_

I crumbled up the paper and sighed. Of course, he wouldn't understand.

Another paper from Kyoya slid onto my desk.

_Why are you so worked up over it?_

I feel like I've seen them before or something. I don't know. I just have a weird feeling.

_You're full of weird feelings, you do realize, right? If it's so important to you that it keeps you from focusing in class, I'll look into it._

"Yay! Thank you, Kyoya!" I cheered. I jumped out of my seat to hug him before I saw the twenty pairs of eyes staring back at us, including the teacher.

"Suoh-san, step outside please," the teacher said, pointing to the door with the marker she was using to write notes on the board that I didn't notice until now.

"Uh, right. Sorry, sensei."

I sulked over to the door and stood against the wall. I sighed and stared out the window to see sakura trees outlining the school and the wind blowing their petals all over the place. Ouran was so huge that you'd probably never see the same petal twice once it was blown away. That's what I always liked about this school. It felt like a whole different world compared to the outside. I didn't know much about commoners, but they would probably think this was a castle or something. I always feel happy here like it's where I belong. I wonder if I'm the only one that thinks this way.

"Woah. I didn't know the sakura trees bloomed this early."

I turned to the side to see someone looking out the window a few doors down the hall. I stepped back as I recognized the poor looking khakis and gray sweater.

The person turned towards me and also stepped back. "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you." The voice was low and raspy and I wouldn't have heard it if we weren't the only ones in the hall.

Before I could respond, they walked away back into their class. Maybe they really were a ghost the way they just appeared and vanished like that. I wonder if Kyoya can actually find anything.

I looked up to see which class they went into and saw it was the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru.

Maybe Kyoya wasn't the person I should be asking to find information.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It's totally been forever since I last updated this or anything on this site, but I'm not dead...surprisingly...A lot has happened in my personal life in the last few months that have kept me from writing, but I'm slowly getting my muse back and hopefully will be able to finish what I started all those months (or years, I've lost count :P) ago. Thank you to everyone who's been supporting this story in my absence and I deeply apologize to everyone who has waited so long for an update. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh! I can't shake this feeling that I knew that ghost person or whatever they are!"

"Boss, calm down. You're making a scene again."

"I don't care if I'm making a scene! I'm having a midlife crisis!"

The twins looked at each other and then turned their attention to their plate of food. It was finally lunch time which meant I had spent about four hours droning over the identity of that person I saw in the hallway. I thought being with the group would help me figure out who it was, but they were as helpful as a white crayon.

"Are you sure you don't know who it is? I swear I saw them go into your classroom," I asked the twins.

Hikaru looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You're asking the wrong guys for information."

"How? You guys are so observant!"

"It's the first day of school. We have to listen to the teacher," Kaoru said.

"Now I know you're messing with me," I muttered.

"What's Tama-chan so upset about?" Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai set their plates next to us at the lunch table. They were at karate practice this morning, so they didn't see the topic of discussion.

"He thinks there's a ghost here," the twins said.

"I don't think. I know. This school has a ghost!"

"Ooh! Spooky!" Honey-senpai cooed.

"Actually, this school has a new student."

We turned to Kyoya who was quietly sitting next to us the whole time with his phone out. I was so focused on questioning the devil twins that I forgot I actually recruited him to look them up for me.

"Who is it?" Mori-senpai asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka, age sixteen in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," Kyoya read.

"So it's not a ghost?" Honey-senpai asked.

"And a girl?" I added.

"That's what the record says," Kyoya answered.

"I totally thought it was a dude," I mumbled. The shaggy brown hair, tattered commoner like clothes, it looked so sloppy. Weren't girls supposed to be well put together and composed? The ones at Ouran were anyway. "If she's student, why doesn't she wear our uniform?" I asked.

"She came here because of a scholarship. She's actually a commoner," Kyoya said. People from nearby tables looked our way in horror at the mention of the word commoner. Even I was surprised. Commoners are about as foreign to this school as people in Antarctica.

"This one must be really smart," Hikaru said.

"She sounds awesome!" Honey-senpai cheered.

"She does sound interesting," Mori-senpai added.

"Let's go meet her!" The small blonde smiled and tugged on his cousin's sleeve.

"Wait, doesn't that name sound familiar?" I asked. There was just something about the way the name rolled off the tongue that gave me a weird vibe.

"Boss, what business would we have with a commoner?" Hikaru asked.

"We don't meet them all that often," Kyoya added.

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Where is she?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi wasn't anywhere in the lunch room from what I could see. It would be easy to find that gray sweater among the yellow dresses and purple blazers.

"Looks like she's not here. We can just find her tomorrow," Kaoru said. He gathered up his lunch tray and headed out with his brother.

"I'll go set the club room up," I said. Kyoya nodded and my senpais waved goodbye. I took my tray to the front and then headed out of the cafeteria.

Since last year, Kyoya, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and I made up the Ouran Host Club. This year, those devil twins joined us finally since they came up to the high school. It was an outlandish idea of mine from years ago to use our charming good looks to help the female body find peace here and live their fantasies beyond the stress school forced upon us. Although Kyoya and the twins thought it was ridiculous, it was something the school was best known for, or at least most popular for.

We used an old music room for our activities because it was detached from the hallways that housed "more productive" clubs. Still, the room is pretty large and we made it work with the Hitachiin's wicked decorating skills.

"I should probably set up the tables first before we decide what today's theme is," I mumble to myself as I reach the club room, Music Room #3.

We haven't been here since the last term, but there's a light on inside that I can see through the sides. No one has been in there and we're not foolish enough to leave the lights on for a whole summer. Maybe there really is a ghost in the school after all!

I do my best to swallow down my fear and turn the doorknob with a shaking hand slowly. The door clicks and I push it open.

There was a light on and the room was empty in the center like we left it in case we wanted to rearrange the seats for the new year. The plush pink couches outline the wall next to a fireplace and white and wooden tables are pushed up against the window with their corresponding chairs.

"Huh, maybe we did leave th-"

As I look deeper into the room, I notice a spot by the corner of the window were a table and a chair used to be. Someone must have stolen it! They even left the lights on. They must not be good thieves. I could probably get Kyoya to find the-

Behind me, there is the loud sound of a chair moving and footsteps. Maybe it wasn't a thief after all. Maybe it is a ghost or worse, a murderer!

"Stop right there!" I yell. I spin around into a karate stance that I usually see Mori-senpai in when we watch them practice.

"Ah!"

A girlish shriek filled the air and the sound of a chair thud came right after. In front of me was the ghost. Well, I guess it's not a ghost anymore since she's been identified as Haruhi Fujioka. She covered her head with her arms and turned towards the chair on the ground. She stood up after picking up the chair and straightened out her clothes. I'm surprised I didn't label her a commoner before. Her clothes are absolutely dreadful.

She opened up her eyes and blinked once she saw me. "Huh? Oh, it's you from before," she muttered.

"From before? Do you remember me?"

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Sorry for the delay, but at least it isn't like a year later like the last update, right?...right? (^_^"') I can't wait to keep writing this story because I really want to get into the interactions between Tamaki and Haruhi, but that'll be a different day so stay tuned! ;) Thank you to those who have kept up with this story even though updates are my worst enemy :D**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
